She belongs you
by fearinourminds
Summary: Finn quiere a Rachel, pero si Rachel quiere a otra persona... ¿Tiene que dejarla ir? Rachel no quiere salir con Finn. Y el culpable solo es ese idiota que le rompió el corazón. Jessie St. James.


**She belongs you**

**Disclaimer: **OKAAAY... primero que nada... i do not own glee (si lo digo en inglés no es tan doloroso) obviamente, si me perteneciera glee haría que Jesse tuviera un capitulo completo para el, explicando el por qué de sus actos y todo eso, no se, porque sus papás no lo quieren, whatever.

Segundo... en este one-shot hay que imaginar que Finn nunca cantó Jessie's girl, vale?

Ya pasó todo, incluso las regionales. Todo.

Va dedicado a GemmaCullen, porque es muy agradable, tenemos gustos parecidos y es St. Berry y habla en español! También porque el otro día me dedicó un fic maravilloso. Gracias por ser tan agradable con esta cosa de 1.58 que contiene molestosidad pura xddd

Este es mi primer FF ! cantemos todos! Ok no.

**Summary: **Finn quiere a Rachel, pero si Rachel quiere a otra persona... ¿Tiene que dejarla ir?

Rachel no quiere salir con Finn. Y el culpable solo es ese idiota que le rompió el corazón. Jessie St. James.

**Finn's POV**

Ya lo tenía claro desde un principio, desde que Rachel mintió diciendo que 'había terminado con Jesse' al principio, supe que la había perdido para siempre.

Obviamente todo fue mi culpa, yo terminé con ella (y no exactamente por buscar mi rockstar interior), me gustaba Quinn, y no me fijé en cuánto me gustaba Rachel. Soy tonto, pero creo que no soy más tonto que Jesse... digo, el le quebró un huevo en la cara ¿Qué es peor?

Como sea, ya lo tenía todo preparado

Obviamente, no contaba con que los chicos de VA vinieran a nuestra escuela OTRA VEZ, aunque por lo menos ahora acompañados de su entrenadora, ella dijo que quería 'mostrarles a sus chicos lo que significa realmente sentir la música'.

-Señor Shue –levanté mi mano y activé una voz de mi cabeza que me decía "No puedes hacerlo ahora! Están los de VA, se burlarán" no la escuché y seguí adelante –Me gustaría ser el primero en enseñarles qué significa sentir la música.

Jesse bufó.

-Muy bien Finn! Eso es genial

Subí al escenario, respiré

Le dí mis indicaciones a Brad y a los de la banda y comenzé:

_Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_An' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot_

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me!_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jesse's girl_

Rachel salió del auditorio caminando rápido, estaba algo triste por lo que pude notar.

-Creo que eres un imbécil, lo hubiera agregado a la canción, pero no rimaba con nada –le dije a Jesse me encogí de hombros inocentemente y prácticamente me fulminó con la mirada

-Por qué no hacemos algo nosotros también? –preguntó la chica morena que bailó con Jesse cuando volvió al carmel... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Si, suban al escenario –dijo el señor Shue, creo que se sentía importante dándole consejos a los mejores.

Todos subieron menos Jesse

-Jesse está por graduarse, no puede competir –dijo Shelby, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

Bajé del escenario y me senté junto a el.

-Nunca me has caído bien –le susurré mientras empezaba a sonar la música

-Lo sé, es recíproco

-Huh? Da igual, la cosa es, que te odio, me caes del asco y si alguna vez tuviera que escoger entre salvar a mi patito de hule que tenía cuando me bañaban a los cinco o tú, escogería el patito

-Te bañaban a los cinco? –preguntó el ¿acaso a el no?

-Da igual, el punto es que te odio

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el, exasperado

Suspiré pesadamente –por favor, St. James recuérdalo... porque no quiero que creas que lo hago por ti, así que... recuerda que te odio

-¿Qué.? Estoy tratando de ser paciente!

Esto será difícil. Recuerdo cuando una vez mi mamá me dijo _"Si quieres algo, dejalo ir. Si vuelve a ti, es porque también te quiere"_

-Vale –le dije –aquí vamos –tragué saliva-

-¿QUE?

-Que.. que

-Huh? entre el sonido de los chicos y tu poca dicción no entiendo nada!

-QUE VAYAS A POR RACHEL ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!- grité, para mi mala suerte, justo cuando había acabado la canción. Todos me miraban, Shelby, El señor Shue, Quinn, TODOS, excepto Brittany que estaba siguiendo una mosca con la mirada.

-Ella te quiere a ti –dijo el

-No es verdad, no ha aceptado ninguna de mis invitaciones, y está deprimida, el otro día, puso su nombre... ¡y no puso una estrella!

Jesse me miró, pasmado, pero luego se suavizó su rostro

-Gracias –susurró

-no lo hago por ti! Recuérdalo! ¿Vale? a ti te odio!

El sonrió levemente

-Yo también te odio –y... ¡me dio un golpe en el brazo! ¿Qué? Se cree mi amigo? Sabía que era una mala idea!

Salió caminando (pero apresurado a la vez) del auditorio, como Rachel...

**Jesse's POV**

Okay, eso fue raro. Finn Hudson, me acaba de decir que vaya a por su chica (que al parecer es mia)

Caminé por los pasillos, tratando de no pensar. Encontré a Rachel en la su casillero

-Hey

-Hola –dijo ella, aguantando las lágrimas –Mira, lo que quiera que haya intentado decir Finn, no es verdad. No sigo enamorada de ti ni nada de eso.

-Vale

-¿Vale? Ningún comentario Narcisista, ni sarcástico?

-Me los acabo de tragar. Mira Rachel, se que te lastimé terriblemente

-Si, y creo que también lastimaste a los pollitos! Tuve pesadillas durante dos semanas, Jesse! Y no solo de pollitos líquidos

-De que mas?

-Eso no te interesa, ahora si me das permiso –cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar. La seguí

-Solo quiero que me perdones, Ray. Realmente te quiero... me atrevería a decir que te amo si no fuera una palabra tan profunda que no se puede decir así como así

-¿Así como así? Vale, eso lo dice todo

-No, no me refiero a que no tenga las razones, enserio las tengo. Pero no tengo la confianza, me gustaría decirte te amo cuando esté seguro de que tú también me amas

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Jesse?

-De ti, todo

**Jesse's POV**

_6 años después_

_Rachel y yo llevamos casi seis años de relación._

_Estábamos en el casamiento de Finn y Camille, una chica que conoció en la universidad_

_-bueno, bueno –dijo Finn por el micrófono - No solo Camille y yo somos los protagonistas esta noche... así que, Si dejan que por unos minutos les cambie el anfitrión a uno no tan guapo, será genial... mi amigo Jesse hoy quiere hacer algo especial._

_-Gracias Finn - le susurré cuando me pasó el micrófono_

_-Te odio –dijo el en broma_

_-Yo te odio más, -respondí –bueno –dije hablándoles a todos –Estoy aquí ahora porque... quiero hacerle una propuesta a alguien especial. Rachel, cariño, ¿Puedes subir? –Rachel me miraba con cara sorprendida pero hize caso omiso, le tomé su mano izquierda con mi mano del mismo lado y con la otra me metí una mano al bolsillo –Rachel, tu... ¿Te casarías con migo? –le mostré la caja con el anillo y ella saltó a mi, me hubiese caído si Finn no hubiese estado detrás._

_-Si, si, si, si, si!_

_Le puse el anillo en la mano y le dije al oído_

_-Te amo._

_

* * *

_

**Okay. Esto es seguramente lo más cursi de mi vida, si pudiera escoger como sería una petición de boda ideal, sería en el campo o algo así. A solas. PERO NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR! Además, es tarde, me tengo que acostar y si la seguía mañana no iba a ser lo mismo.**

**So, ya se que está terrible, pero please, please REVIEW!**

**Aunque sea pongan un :) o un :| (no un :( porque eso me bajaría mucho el animo), review, es lo unico que pido.**


End file.
